


monster worse than him

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Torture, only noncon because the person being murdered is an abuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hannibal hates rude people. This is known. Its the main demographic he kills. But there is one type of person he hates more than rude people.Abusers.WARNINGthis fic is me dealing with me fear and trauma. I learned today that because of a reporter law, my therapist has to report the fact that i was sexually abused. i have never wanted this to go to trial and this fic is my fucked up way of coping. please read with caution. the last name i used is not his real name because his real last name is more rare and i don't want to have to deal with someone from my past stumbling on this and knowing who I am.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	monster worse than him

Hannibal hates rude people. This is known. Its the main demographic he kills. But there is one type of person he hates more than rude people. 

Abusers. 

They often get off due to a justice system that favors people in power, and hurts the victims. It gives the abusers the benefit of the doubt while making victims have every detail in line lest they be seen as a liar. 

There is one that he is going after right now. He had heard about him from a patient if he recalls correctly. Said patient has been extremely stressed because his child is about to have to testify against their ex stepbrother who hurt them when they were just 10 years old. 

The child of this patient had only remembered a couple of years ago after over a year of abuse. They went into therapy and due to reporter laws, since they brought it up, it had to be reported. the kid had been a wreck feom what he heard. And the sooner the trail had gotten, the worse he was. 

And in turn his patient was worried. 

The boy who abused them lives in Minnesota. Who knows how many young kids he will hurt if Hannibal doesn't put an end to it. Not to mention the fact that the original victim will never have to testify and can start to heal. 

Will has another case up in Minnesota which works out perfectly. So Hannibal packed a few select things and drove up there with Will. 

...........

Hannibal didn't get a free day until a few days later. In those days he had gathered enough information on this abuser. 

He was a popular kid in highschool, very well liked with the students and staff. His father had been to jail many times for a multitude of crimes and is currently locked up. His mother is single, and hasn't had any significant relationships since his patient and her got divorced. He is in collage to become a nurse and had a proficient athletic career getting him a scholarship. He works as an intern at at the local hospital and has a fairly steady schedule. 

It will be a shame for his family, they must know that he is being prosecuted but they most likely do not know the full extent. But they will know once his work is done. They will be sad at first, they will grieve, but they will always know what he was. 

It isn't hard to catch him. All Hannibal has to do is surprise him in the parking garage of his workplace and give him a sedative. He was working a late shift there is no one around. 

Hannibal brings him to his car and ties his hands and feet, and puts duct tape on his mouth, wrapped around his head so it doesn't come loose. 

He drives to one of the abandoned warehouses in the city and gets to work, setting up his knives, scalpel, and stuff for stitches along with some extra rope. 

Hannibam strips him down to his boxers and straps him down to a table of palates he made in advance. With everything ready he waits for the boy to wake up. 

It only takes about 30 min. He wakes up disoriented and tries to get up but soon realizes he can't. He then tries to scream but it is muffled and pointless. he is quickly realizing how helpless he is. 

How fitting. 

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Scott?" he quickly moves his head to look at you and he starts to try and scream louder. 

"I imagine you don't. I have a patient, his child is going into a trial. Against you-" he gets even more panicked, like he realizes how dire his situation really is "-you see, my patients child was abused at a young age by you."

You grab a scalpel. "They don't want to go to trial and my patient ended up telling me about how worried he are about his childs wellbeing," the boy strapped down gets a furious look in his eye. 

"Oh no he doesn't know i am here. But I can imagine he will be disappointed that he wasn't the one to kill you. And once his child and their girlfriend find out they will also be disappointed about them not being the ones to do it themselves," he now just looks pathetic. he looks like he will start begging the moment you take the tape off. 

Hannibal first gets one of his burner phones ready. He never though he would use one for something like this but it is deserved. He is happy that the case files are somewhat public record. a good amount of people know and it doesn't take long to find it, though the name of the minor is censored. 

No one would suspect him. Maybe his patient but that is it. And he wouldn't say anything about it if he did. 

He gets the voice recording app ready. 

"Now, i am going to take the tape off of your mouth and if you do not f6o exactly as I say i will feed you your own kidneys. Do not make a sound. Am i clear?" the boy nods the best he can. 

He cuts the tape off making it hurt more than necessary. 

"When I tell you too i would like you to admit what you did. You will say that you molested and sexually abused the name of my patients child, you willgot into minor detail, Things only you would know. You can answer." 

He looks angry but he says ok. 

You tell him to start when you snap and he does. You press record so everthing that he says. He goes into slight detail of how the first night was when they had gotten home from being with their mother for 5 weeks. And how he was cruel to them so they would keep behaving. Every word he said sickened you more. 

Once he was done Hannibal clicked stop and turned the phone off. 

The boy looked like he was about to say something and then you grabbed the scalpel. You also grabbed another drug. The one you gave to Mason Verger. You give it to him and soon after he is how Verger was. 

Now for the real fun. Hannibal first cuts out his tounge, then sews the wound so he doesn't die prematurely. This is for the voice he stole. Next his hands. He will never touch anyone again. 

He is giggling. 

Last Hannibam cuts off his boxers. Then his manhood. 

It has been quite a few hours and he only has an hour until sunrise so you make haste. To finish him he simply stabs him in the throat. 

Hd clean everything you used and pack it up again. And lastly he uses the burner to text the recording to the boys phone and then send it to every contact in his phone, and you give specific directions in a few to call the police and the address of the warehouse. Hannibal schedules the messages for 7:30am. 

If anyone were to suspect anything he told will what he was doing and Will verifiy his alibi. 

Jack Crawford will most likely have another case tomorrow. 

And the world is purged of another monster that is worse than Hannibal Lecter.


End file.
